Losing Control
by Master Is Dark
Summary: This is exactly the reason why Mr. Grey does not employ brunette women to work near him. It's too distracting, especially if they look like Anastasia Steele, his ideal submissive. Needless to say, Christian Grey loses his precious control. This is a ONE-SHOT/lemon, just for fun. Cpov. No beta, all mistakes are mine, so please excuse any you find. Rated M for MATURE readers.
**Cpov**

I'm going through emails on my phone while I'm being driven to Grey House to start my day at GEH. Andrea Parker, my PA, sent me a message saying she hired a new assistant a few days after I fired Olivia Blandino, her recently terminated assistant. I could give a fuck if she's Mayor Blandino's daughter, I was paying her to do a job, and that job was not trying to get into my pants. I don't fuck my staff, and even if I did, blondes are not my type.

I'm a very busy man, so I don't partake in the interview process unless they are to be working closely with me, however, I haven't seen or met this new assistant, Anastasia Steele, as I gave Andrea carte blanche. Rarely do I do this, give up control, but I was in Taiwan for a business meeting, so there was no way I would be able to conduct interviews with me being out of the office for a week. Instead of skyping the interviews, I just left it up to Andrea. One less thing for me to do.

If I didn't like the new hire, it's as simple as a termination or relocating them somewhere within GEH, and with so many companies under GEH's belt, it wouldn't necessarily have to be at Grey House, the headquarters of GEH, it could be anywhere.

Taylor, my CPO who is driving me, pulls into the parking space with C. GREY written on the wall, clearly visible so everyone knows it's mine.

 _Possessive fucker, I am, I know, you don't have to tell me_.

After he parks, Taylor gets out to open my door.

I exit my Audi SUV, buttoning my signature grey suit jacket, and make my way to the elevator like I own the fucking place. Which, of course, I do, but that's how I walk anywhere I go. I'm confident, demanding, arrogant, and it shows.

As soon as the elevator arrives on the 20th floor, where my office is located, I put my phone away, back inside my pants pocket, and step off.

Taylor goes straight to his office, and I make my way towards mine.

I stride passed Andrea's desk, like I do every morning I'm in the office, but today, something interrupts my routine.

I change directions and make my way towards her desk, instead of my office, but at a much slower pace.

Sitting next to Andrea is a beautiful petite brunette. A brunette. I don't have many brunette women that work within Grey House, and none on the executive floor. No exceptions. I know I can't discriminate so I don't say their hair color is the reason for not hiring them, but did Andrea not notice this secret yet _golden_ rule? I almost had to do a double take, to make sure Andrea didn't hire one of my previous submissives since this girl fits my specific tastes to a T, A _fucking_ T, but no, this girl, this beautiful girl, I have never seen her before.

 _Such a shame, really_.

She's young, looks fresh from college, smartly dressed, but I can tell it's not designer. A few paychecks from GEH and that will change. Her long brunette hair is down in soft waves falling around her perky tits and down her back. Just looking at her is making my dick stir in excitement, picturing her naked, tied up in my Playroom while I flog and fuck her. I now have a massive hard-on, and this is _exactly_ the reason why I do not hire brunette women to work near me. It's too distracting, especially if they look like this girl, like my submissives.

This isn't going to work.

Andrea and, I'm presuming Anastasia, her assistant, look up when I approach their desk.

 _Holy Fuck!_ Anastasia has the most beguiling blue eyes.

I have never seen eyes so blue before. It's a common color, don't get me wrong, but this shade is striking. I can just imagine those blue eyes on me while I shove my cock down her throat and fuck her mouth. I feel my dick twitching at the thought of her not having a gag reflex.

And then Miss Steele turns a delicious shade of pink, making me think she knows my dark thoughts, or is having her own naughty fantasies as well. I'd like to know what's causing that blush, and see how far the delicious shade goes, m-

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." Andrea's cheerful voice pulls me from my dirty inappropriate thoughts. "This is Anastasia Steele, she's the new assistant you had me hire. Anastasia, this is Christian Grey, CEO of GEH."

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." She has the voice of an angel. So soft and sweet.

I just give her a curt nod and get on with business.

"Andrea," Fuck, my voice is hoarse. I clear my throat and try again. "I'd like to go over my schedule for today." That's better. More CEO, less perverted.

"Of course, sir."

"Bring your assistant," I snap, now using my more dominant/CEO tone, and continue to my office.

I pull my tie loose and undo a few buttons near my neck as I make my way to my seat.

 _Is it hot in here?!_

While adjusting my hard as fuck cock, out of view, I shake my head as I look out at the city skyline.

Why did I tell Andrea to bring her assistant?! I'm a fucking BDSM dominant, I am the master at control, in business, pain and in pleasure, and this assistant is wavering that. No, this wont work, this wont work at all. She has to go.

Just as I sit behind my desk, and throwing my necktie in a drawer, Andrea walks in with Anastasia following.

I wait impatiently for Andrea's frame to move out of my sight so I can get a glimpse at Anastasia's body.

Perfection. Goddess like status. Aphrodite. A rare diamond in the ruff. Raising ordinary to extraordinary. The list is endless.

She has on a traditional white button up blouse that shows off her perky tits and slim waist perfectly, a basic black pencil skirt that I'm sure hugs her ass just as well as it hugs the curves of her hips, but then, as my eyes travel further, I frown disappointed in her choice of shoe. Flats.

They sit in chairs opposite me. Andrea is going over my schedule, that I'm effectively ignoring, it wont be difficult to look up anything I miss. Anastasia is sitting quietly next to her, not having anything to do. And, of course, she has her head bowed submissively. It's like she's taunting me.

 _A master seductress._

She glances up at me through her lashes, biting her lip.

 _Fuck, how did I miss that lip?! I'd like to bite it._

She quickly turns her gaze away from mine to focus on Andrea.

 _Why am I feeling this way? Is it because I'm horny as fuck? How long has it been since I've had a release? I ended Susannah's contract, what, three months ago? Am I really that sex crazed maniac that can't control his thoughts when a pretty girl bats her eyelashes his way?_

"..., Mr. Grey." I'm forced to pay attention to Andrea as she is finished going over my schedule.

"That'll be all, Andrea." I snap.

Andrea stands, and Anastasia follows.

"Anastasia." I call out to her, before they can make it out, and fuck if that isn't the sexiest name I've ever heard.

"Anastasia." I repeat her name to myself, slow and sensual, caressing it as it rolls off my tongue.

"Yes, sir?" My dick is full on raging when she addresses me as such.

"I'd like to speak with you."

Andrea leaves my office as Anastasia finds her seat once again.

"Your shoes." Fuck, that isn't what I was going to say, I was planning on relocating her.

"My shoes, sir?" She questions, looking at those god-awful flats.

I huff, annoyed that I have to come up with something to cover my slip-up, but then I think better of it and go with it.

"I prefer my assistants to wear heels." I lie smoothly, Andrea's worn flats on many occasions, especially when she's to follow me around all day.

"Oh. I'm sorry, sir, I didn't know. I wasn't-"

"Tomorrow I want you wearing heels." _Skyscrapers._ "Nothing under four inches." _Preferably six_.

"I-"

"Also, wear your hair in a braid." It's risky, I know, since it's how I prefer my submissives, but I want to see her long brunette locks in a braid down her back.

She opens her mouth to say something.

"That'll be all." I bark, interrupting her, before she can speak.

"But,-"

"I said, that'll be all." I growl in a low and controlled tone, and she immediately stops talking.

I glare at her, with my brow raise, challenging her to speak.

How dare she defy me. _She's not your submissive, Grey, she's your employee_. Still, how dare she defy me.

She swallows hard, making me imagine that she's swallowing me, flushes a delicious shade of pink, and hurries out of my office.

No, this wont work, but I'm going to have a bit of fun before it's over. _Just how much fun, Grey?_

* * *

The next morning, I exit the elevator and stride passed my PA's desk, more confident than the morning before.

I've had a long night, nothing I'm not use to, but this time it's because of my PA's assistant instead of my usual nightmares. Visions of Anastasia in my Playroom filled my dreams, then going over her background check when I woke to a raging hard-on. After I jacked off in the shower, of course, imagining it was sweet Anastasia's hand stroking my cock, only to pull it into her mouth. Fuck, she looked good in my shower, sucking me off, body all wet, cum... _okay, Grey, you're getting off track again_.

 _What was I saying? Oh, right_.

I swear she's in witness protection, her background check showed nothing significant, but I know that isn't plausible. They wouldn't relocate her to Seattle and have her working at one of the top businesses in the city, and next to the infamous CEO no less. If that were the case, she would be found by whomever she was in hiding from within seconds. GEH is too public.

At least I know she's single, according to the check Welch ran on her.

Once in my office, I place the bag I brought with me on the floor near my desk, and call in Anastasia.

She walks in, and, to my surprise, she's wearing flats, but at least her long brunette hair is in a braid.

As soon as the door is closed, and before she's sitting, I snap.

"I thought I requested that you were to wear heels?!"

"Yes, sir, but I- I don't own any that are as high as you specified." She sits across from me now, continuing with her lame excuse.

"So instead of wearing any form of heel, you decided to wear flats?" I say the word flats like it's dirty word.

She should be wearing Louboutin's, nothing but Louboutin's.

 _Fuck, now I have that image in my head; Anastasia Steele naked, wearing only six inch killer Louboutin's!_

"I just thought I would wear my flats since I mostly sit behind a desk. I didn't see a problem." She pulls me from my inappropriate thoughts. "Just until I got paid, sir, if that's alright."

"You weren't given a company credit card?" All my assistants and security, anyone who works closely with me, are issued a credit card to purchase anything I need. And I _need_ her to wear heels.

"Yes, Mr. Grey, however, I didn't think my wardrobe was-"

"I specifically asked you to wear heels, Anastasia." I interrupt her, as I take out the six inch classic black Louboutin's from the bag.

I purchased them for her last night, on the off chance I didn't approve of the heels she wore today, and apparently she's decided to wear none.

I set them on top of my desk in front of her. She frowns when I gesture for her to accept them.

She should be thankful I didn't buy the other 50 or so pair I had my eye on, all much more inappropriate for the office than these.

She reaches for the sexy stilettos, slips off her precious flats, and slides on the $950 pair of designer heels I purchased specifically for her.

I try, really, truly I try, not to imagine them around my shoulders while I-

"Thank you, sir." She interrupts my thoughts.

Deep down I know she's acting this way because I'm her boss and not her dominant, but then she flushes and obediently bows her head. I know she's embarrassed, but to me, it's a sign of submission, and she's accepted my gift.

Her brunette hair in a braid, head bowed submissively, along with addressing me properly, it's all too much.

"You deserve to be punished, Anastasia," I say on instinct, my dominance awakening. "Don't you agree?"

Her eyes snap to mine in question.

"Regardless of your inexcusable reasoning, you didn't wear heels after I told you to do so." I state calmly. "I think you should be punished for your misdemeanor."

"If you think so, sir." A very submissive reply, regardless of the snarky sarcastic tone she uses. It's no wonder she didn't roll those beautiful beguiling blue eyes. That would have been the icing on the cake, but she didn't, probably out of respect for her boss. I would of preferred to hear, _if it pleases you, sir_ , which it does, but I'll take what I can get.

A low, animalistic growl comes from deep within me. My dominant persona has completely taken over now. He's snapped. There's no stopping him.

She jumps in her seat when I abruptly stand and walk around my desk. She keeps her watch on me, not knowing what I plan to do. I don't fucking know what I plan to do! I have never, in all my years as a dominant, been this spontaneous. Everything, _every-fucking-thing,_ is fully planned out to a fucking T.

I hold my hand out to her, and she hesitantly places her tiny hand in my larger one.

As soon as our skin makes contact, I feel a jolt of electricity shoot up my arm and down my spine, going straight to my groin, spurring me on. It's like an animal has come alive, my beast reawakening after months of slumbering. Unbeknownst to her, she has just become my prey, and I will stop at nothing to have her exactly the way I want her.

Pulling her up to stand, I tower over her, even in the six inch Louboutin's that she's now wearing.

I feel powerful, as if I'm transported back to my Playroom.

Keeping her hand in mine, I lead her over to the sofa in my office for her punishment.

Sitting in the middle of the sofa, I pull her hand so she is laying across my lap. I instinctively lock one of my legs around both of hers and wrap my hand around her braided hair, to keep her in place. Her ass is begging me to, so I forcefully grab a handful of the luscious behind.

"Why are you being punished, Ms. Steele." I ask firmly, in my dominant tone, yet it's not a question.

"B-Because I didn't wear heels like you asked me to, sir." She replies as I caress her ass.

I close my eyes, enjoying this way too much, more so than I ever have before.

I bring my hand back and smack her ass hard. The loud slap echoing through my office has my dick begging for a release and when I hear her moan, fucking moan, I want to forgo the spanking and go straight to fucking.

"You like this, don't you." I accuse her, smacking her ass again.

She stays quiet, only moaning when my hand makes contact.

"Tell me, Ms. Steele." I demand, smacking her ass yet again, harder than before. "Tell me you like it."

"Oh," She moans when my hand makes contact again. "Yes, Mr. Grey. Yes, I like it."

I groan hearing my naughty girl tell me she likes it when I spank her.

Taking the scene up a notch, I pull her skirt up. Disappointed in her panty choice, any panties would be a disappointment at this point, I pull them down to show off her bare ass. _Phenomenal. Sexy. Flawless._ Anastasia gasps, but it quickly turns to a moan when I land another blow to her backside, this time making contact with her skin right between her thighs.

I spank the delectable Ms. Steele until her ass is a delicious shade of pink.

I slide my hand between her legs and groan feeling how wet she is for me. She's so fucking drenched that my fingers slip inside easily. She defiantly pushes back onto my fingers while I finger fuck her, but I don't give a shit, it's her moans doing me in.

Lost in the moment, I reach in my pocket to pull out a condom, so I can fuck her, only to realize I don't have a condom.

 _Why would I?! I'm at work for fuck's sake!_

The realization of what just happened hits me like a brick. My heart thuds hard in my chest and I begin to panic.

I quickly pull up Anastasia's cotton panties and right her skirt. I hurriedly get her off my lap so she's kneeling before me on the floor. That's not a better position for her to be in, so I quickly stand and begin pacing the space between my sofa and the adjoining chair. As I reach my hand up, to run my fingers through my hair, I can smell a delicious scent lingering on my fingers, _her_ delicious scent. My eyes roll back into my head as inhale deeply.

 _Fuck, what did I just do?!_

I've just crossed a very hard line and entered into sexual harassment. _Passed sexual harassment_.

I need to fix this. She can sue me, ruin my reputation. Money, that's it.

I look back at her still kneeling on the floor, ready to pay her off, but the way she looks stops me from saying what I plan.

She looks just fucked; flushed, panting, hair a mess, and her usual innocent doe-eyes are now dark and full of want.

 _Don't look at me like that, Anastasia! Wait, she wants more?!_

Maybe this can work in my favor. I'll give her a test first.

"Tomorrow I want you to come to work without any panties on." I demand then hold my breath waiting for her response.

"Yes, sir." Comes her immediate reply, pleasing me immensely.

"If you don't, I will punish you, far worse than a spanking with my hand." _What the fuck am I saying?!_ "If you do, I shall reward you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl."

I have to look away when she smiles.

"You're dismissed."

She quickly stands and scurries out of my office.

I exhale, relieved she didn't say anything about what just happened, and make my way to my ensuite to relieve myself.

* * *

When I step off the elevator the next morning, Anastasia refuses to look up, only flushes a deep shade of pink.

I don't stop as stride passed their desk and bark to Andrea to do some bullshit on the PR floor that should keep her busy for at least half the day.

As soon as I'm seated behind my desk, and after I shove a few condoms in my drawer, leaving a couple in my pocket, I call Anastasia into my office via the intercom. I'm hoping to reward her so I have my desk totally cleared off. I've always wanted to fuck in my office at Grey House, yet my submissives are forbidden from coming here so it's never happened.

When she walks in, I order her to lock the door. If I'm to check if she followed my instructions, I wouldn't want anyone to enter unannounced, not that anyone would dare enter my office without my expressed permission, but it _is_ possible if the door isn't locked.

I instruct her to stand next to my desk instead of in front of it, so I have a better view, and move my chair to accommodate.

As I stare at the beauty before me, I notice her tits seem less perky and her nipples are showing through her shirt more so than usual.

"Are you not wearing a bra, Anastasia?" I ask her in awe, intrigued.

She keeps her head down, blushing a deeper, darker shade, bites her lip and shakes her head.

"Show me." I gently demand.

She pops her head up, her blue eyes on me, as she slides her blouse off her shoulder.

 _That's it?_

"No," _I don't fucking think so_. "Show me." I demand firmer.

She slowly moves her hands to the buttons on her blouse and looks at me through her lashes before she begins.

I nod, to let her know that's what I want, and for her to continue.

I keep my finger running along my lips, as I watch her with a fascination, unbuttoning each and every button at an agonizingly slow pace. I want to scream, _hurry the fuck up_ , yet I want to enjoy the show at the same time.

Once she's unfastened the last button, I shift in my chair in anticipation and to ease the ache in my cock. I'm fucking throbbing here. I can see the outline of her mounds as her nipples poke through the fabric of her blouse, and her stomach is visible, but I want more, I need more, and she's about to give it to me.

 _Oh, I fucking hope she is_.

I finally get my first glimpse of her amazing tits as she opens her blouse, but keeping it on, showing me she's indeed not wearing a bra. Just as perky as I suspected, and her nipples, a delicious pink, pebbled and hard, begging for my attention. My dick is rock hard, and begging the same, but for her attention.

"Take it off." I demand in a husky tone.

Sliding her blouse down her shoulders, she discards it on the floor near my desk, standing before me wearing a grey pencil skirt and the sexy stilettos I purchased for her.

"Continue." I nod towards her skirt.

 _Let's see if Ms. Steele followed my instructions regarding her panties_.

She reaches behind her back. I hear a zipper being slid down, and soon her skirt falls to the floor.

 _Fuck, yes!_

She's naked. Bare. Fucking. Naked.

I let out a low primal growl as I eye fuck the shit out of her.

"Good girl." I congratulate her in a husky tone. "Not only did you follow my instructions, regarding your panties, you took the liberty of including your bra. And the cherry on top; you've decided to wear thigh high stockings today." Stockings and stilettos are my weakness, and she's standing in front of me wearing only that.

"You've earned your reward, Ms. Steele."

I finally stand, adjusting my erection as I do since it's beginning to hurt, and as I do this, Anastasia gets a look at the bulge in my trousers. Her eyes nearly bug out of her skull, just from seeing it through my pants. Wait til she sees the monster hiding behind it.

I reach for her forearm, to pull her towards me, but she takes a step back before I can reach her.

I frown confused, yet still incredibly turned on.

 _Is she saying no? No one's ever said no to me before. And it's... hot... really hot!_

"Are you. ... Are you going to spank me?"

"No, sweet girl, that was a punishment." _I know it didn't seem that way to me either_ , "This is a reward."

She seems a bit apprehensive.

"Trust me?" I hold my hand out to her.

"Yyes." Still a little skeptical, but I'll take it, she probably shouldn't. Although I plan to make this very pleasurable for her, I _am_ a sadist.

After she places her hand in mine, I gently pull her towards me, grab her tiny waist, and sit her on my desk. Thankful she kept her hands firmly on my biceps, and away from my no-go forbidden zones, as I lifted her. _And I do not admit to flexing while she was holding me._

"Put your hands together." I tell her as I pull off my tie.

When she does as she's told, without hesitation or question, I restrain her hands with my necktie. I can't let her touch me. The outcome could be catastrophic.

After she's secure, I hold her hands together with one of mine, til her chin up with my other, and plant a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Lay back," I instruct her, helping her to lay down on my desk.

After she's laid out, I tell her to keep her arms up by holding onto my desk and not to move them, then, leaving her heels on, I bring her legs up. Next, I take off my suit jacket, laying it across my chair. I was planning on rolling my shirt sleeves up, but then I think better of it and unbutton the buttons at my wrist, a few buttons near my collar, and pull my shirt up and off, adding it to my suit jacket.

 _This could get messy_.

I hold her under her knees and bring them up as high as she can go, which is quite high, flexible girl, she is.

After her knees are up, I keep my hands in place and spread her thighs so she's now fully exposed. Her sex is on full display for me. I almost wish we were in my Playroom, because I have a contraption that would hold her open for me, just like this. I'll make do with using my hands. _For now_.

"It's time for your reward, Ms. Steele." And time for me to taste her, just as much my reward as it is hers.

Before I begin, I glance at her. She's panting, flushed, and waiting.

I keep my eyes on hers as I make my way to her knee, giving it a gentle openmouthed kiss on top of her silk stocking.

I trail kisses towards her sex, and once I'm passed her stockings, I begin to suck and swirl my tongue as I go.

As I get closer to her dripping pussy, and since she's spread open, I can see her sex clenching in anticipation.

 _Not yet, sweet girl_.

I kiss across her pubic bone, until I get to the apex of her thigh, where I lick and suck her inner thigh.

As badly as I want to move towards her sex right now, I don't.

She groans when I avoid her sex and move to kiss her knee, doing the same thing I did moments earlier with it's twin. Kissing, sucking, twirling my tongue as I make my way to her sex. This time, when I make it to her sex, I kiss her pussy lips then run my nose along her slit, inhaling deeply. I can feel my eyes darken with desire, I swear they are jet fucking black instead of grey. She smells intoxicating, just as she did yesterday.

"I'm going to taste you now." I let her know, my voice the most husky it's ever been in my life.

I lick my lips as I stare at her glistening sex, admiring the beauty laid out before me. I can feel my pre-cum leak out of my dick's head.

"Please." She begs, flexing her hips up as best as she can while I hold her open.

 _You don't have to ask me twice_.

I keep her knees up high, thighs spread wide, and dive in.

First, I run my tongue flat between her wet folds and up her slit, curling the end so I enter her.

I moan, finally tasting her.

 _Delicious._

She tastes just how I imagined she would, only better, better than she did yesterday on my fingers.

I repeat this, running my tongue flat across her slit, curling the end, but this time I pull her clit into my mouth, sucking it hard.

I tease her clit a bit, twirling it around and around, and flicking it with my tongue before I pull it back into my mouth again to please her. This is, after all, her reward.

I keep one hand under her knee, continuing to hold her open, and move my other hand slowly down her heated thigh to her sex.

I growl, with her clit in my mouth, when my fingers enter her tight wet pussy and it instinctively grips me. She moans as my lips devour hers.

My dick is throbbing, begging and seeking his release, which he will undoubtedly receive soon, but first, her reward for being such a good girl.

I continue to finger fuck her and suck her until she orgasms in my mouth.

I swallow every delicious drop she gives me, then, keeping my fingers deep inside her, I climb onto my desk to kiss her mouth so she can taste how delicious she is. Thrusting my tongue inside her mouth, giving her a taste, her tongue tentatively moves with mine.

"You taste exquisite." I tell her, after I've pulled her lower lip into my mouth, sucking and biting it.

I move my mouth from her lips to her neck, continuing to finger fuck her.

I'm no longer holding her open, so she's able to move and flex her hips to meet my fingers, but she keeps her thighs spread wide for me.

I'm cupping her sex, with two of my fingers deep inside of her, easily sliding in and out because she's so fucking wet, while my palm stimulates her sensitive clit.

I begin to move my fingers in a come hither motion, hitting her g-spot just right each time, as I trail kisses down from her neck to her tits, kissing and sucking around her mound, and finally, pulling that beautiful nipple into my mouth.

As soon as I latch on, greedily sucking like a newborn, her sex responsively contracts around my fingers, flooding them with her juices, and when I pull her nipple with my teeth, I feel her pussy quiver.

 _Oh, fuck, she's going to cum again_.

I need to be inside her. I want to feel her soak my dick.

"Are you on birth control, Anastasia?" I ask nuzzling her breast with my nose, then swirl my tongue around her hard nipple, latching back on as I continue to move my fingers inside of her.

"What?" She pants, "No, why?"

 _Is she kidding? She knows damn well why_. Well, at least she's honest.

"Because I'm going to fuck you." _And we need protection so I don't get you pregnant_. That's the last thing I need.

I remove my fingers from her sex to reach into my pocket, where I know my condom is this time.

I toss the foil packet onto her stomach as I kneel up, still on my desk, between her parted thighs, and unbuckle my belt.

Her eyes are glued to my groin as I unzip and unleash my monster, and just as suspected, they widen at my size when my erection springs free.

I grab the foil packet, open it with my teeth, and slide it on. She bites her lip, squirming with need, watching me don the condom.

That's so arousing.

She's tied up with my tie, laying naked across my desk, flushed, and biting that delicious lip.

I can't wait to fuck her, to be balls deep inside of her, the anticipation is killing me.

After I'm wrapped, I grab her under her knees again and spread her thighs as wide and high as I can, holding her open. The head of my erection is at her entrance, seeking to enter, with or without permission. There's no way I would be able to stop now, even if I tried. Her pussy is begging for me, feeling my dick rub against her clit and clenching, trying to suck me in.

Without further ado, I slowly push forward, and watch as my dick disappears inch by inch inside of her.

I'm about halfway through when I'm met with resistance. It's starting to feel snug, so with one hard thrust, I'm in, balls deep.

"FUCK!" I roar as she cries out, unable to control my outburst, and squeezing her thighs to the point of bruising.

Thank fuck my office is soundproof, but hearing me shout FUCK is nothing new, it's what I say next that no one has heard before.

"You're so fucking tight, Anastasia!" I sound like I'm scolding her when I should be praising her.

 _Fucking shit! If I move, it will be pump, squirt, and it'll all be over. I'll be a fucking pubescent teenage boy again_.

I've never been with anyone this tight before. _How the fuck is she so fucking tight?!_

I look down at this beautiful creature in awe, but her eyes are watering, tears threating to fall.

Fuck, I've hurt her, I'm too big and I'm balls fucking deep inside of her. I know damn well I'm not average, and judging by how tight she is and her reaction to seeing how big I am, she's probably never been with anyone this well endowed before. It probably feels as if I'm ready to come out of her mouth.

Hoping to ease her discomfort, I pull out, but as I do, her pussy grips me, sucking me back in. It's a chore just to pull out without blowing my load.

Finally out, I slowly thrust back inside her warm, wet, core. It's just as tight, however, I'm not balls deep this time, as much as I want to be, so it shouldn't be as painful for her.

It's easier for me to pull out now, and I slide back in just as easily the wetter she becomes.

Not surprisingly, the sadist in me is thrilled to hear her whimper when I pull out. Her moans, however, are making me harder as I thrust back in. I'm going to fucking cum just by watching her pussy swallow my dick. It's extremely arousing to watch my dick disappear inside of her with each thrust.

The more I move, the more she adjusts to my size.

After she's loosened up a bit, still fucking tight as hell, and I've gotten use to her tightness, I begin to turn into my dominant self and fuck her hard.

I move my hands from under her knees. I place one hand on my desk near her tit, and hook one of my arms under one of her knees, lifting it higher than before so I can put my other hand on my desk next to her other tit, and really begin to move. I'm pounding into her, fast and hard, very hard.

I hear two thuds hit the floor, since nothing is on my desk I'm assuming her heels have fallen off from how hard I'm taking her.

I'm just getting into a good rhythm when she lifts her leg and wraps it around my hip, meeting my thrusts.

 _Fuck, yes, baby. Move with me_.

 _Baby?!_ _Fuck it, come on, baby, let's fuck_.

Keeping her leg hooked on my arm, I move so my elbow is on my desk for support, then I reach back with my other hand to hold her ass, forcefully moving her harder and faster.

As we move I crash my lips to hers, thrusting my tongue inside her mouth. I'm as close to cannibalism as you can get. We're both panting, moaning, and kissing each other hard with a passion. She pulls her tied hands over my head, holding me to her and tugging my hair, while we kiss and continue to fuck on my desk. We're a tangled sweaty mess as our bodies continue to move together in perfect harmony.

I'm slamming deep inside of her and swiveling my hips only to pull out and repeat, while she lifts her hips to meet me and circles her hips with mine. Our pace is desperate and fast. Her nipples are rubbing against my chest, it feels alien, but in a good way. Regardless of the fact that I'm wearing a condom, I can feel her juices soaking me. _She's so fucking wet_. Her pussy has a death grip on my cock each time I enter her, and all too soon, I feel her quiver.

I shove deep inside of her and constantly circle my hips, without pulling out, grinding into her over and over and-

"Fuck, yes." I grunt feeling her clench around me.

"Mr. Grey..." She cries my surname, I know she's trying to tell me she's close.

"Call me master." I demand.

"Master." She moans out, squeezing me tighter with each thrust and swivel.

She moves her hips with mine, picking up speed, building higher and higher.

 _That's it, baby_.

Our friction is stimulating her clit and causing me to swell inside of her. I'm about to blow.

"You need to cum." I'm desperate, practically begging, barely holding onto my control. "Cum, now!"

She fucking screams as she drowns my dick.

Her sex is clenching my cock so fucking tight, convulsing, as wave after wave hits her. She's so tight now that she steals my orgasm.

"Oh, master!" She moans against my lips, no doubt feeling my dick pulsate inside of her, as her pussy milks me.

"Yes!" _I'm your master!_

I pull out, still cuming, take off this retched condom, and finish my release on her, shooting hot streams of sperm all over her, being sure I cover her tits.

 _Have I ever came so hard or so much? Fuck!_

"You're mine!" I tell her, playing with her clit to prolong her orgasm, while marking her mine.

"Yes." She pants in agreement. "Yours."

 _Damn right, you're mine!_

As I stimulate her clit, she cums again, this time squirting all over me. _So fucking hot!_ Thank fuck I took off my shirt before I fucked her, even if I didn't, I have a change of clothes.

I continue to pump my dick until every last drop of cum is out and on her, then I reach up and spread my cum all over her tits and down her stomach. I long to spread my cum on her pussy, but with her not being on birth control, it's not an option.

Once I've marked her, I get off my desk. I'm not ready to clean up or stop our fun but we need to get back to work.

Thank fuck I brought more condoms, and Andrea is busy for at least another hour, we can fuck again in the shower.

As I'm taking off my shoes and pants completely, I frown when I see a tint of pink on the condom that is discarded on the floor.

"Are you expecting your period?"

When she doesn't respond I look at her. She's still laying across my desk, blushing and avoiding eye contact.

I know it's a personal question, but, "Answer me."

"No." She squeaks.

"Well, you're bleeding." Perhaps it came early.

"I- I _was_ a virgin, sir."

"A what?" I ask like I don't understand the meaning of the word. _Virgin? Virgin?!_

"I've not had sexual intercourse before." She clarifies. "I would have told you before... we, um, ... but as I've never done this before, I didn't know if I was supposed to tell you before, during, after, or not at all. I didn't expect you to figure it out for yourself."

 _That's why she was so fucking tight?!_ I'm the only one to enter her? _Ever?!_

 _How?! Why?! It's surely not possible, is it?! Who the fuck cares, Grey, you just fucked a virgin on your desk! You're the king of the fucking world!_

I'm instantly hard again as I slowly smile a shit eating grin. I would say panty dropping but she doesn't have hers today and she's already gloriously naked.

"Well..." I ask, "How was it?"

"I _really_ liked it." She whispers shyly, that ever present blush creeping down to her tits. "I'd like to do it again."

Wrong fucking thing to say to a possessive sadist who just had his way with her.

 _She wants me to fuck her again?! Oh, I'll fuck her again._

"Well, Ms. Steele," Aiming to please, I easily flip her over, so she's bent over my desk with her ass facing me. "So would I."

I lift one of her knees and place it on my desk, opening her up to me, then I pull out and put on the second condom I brought along. I have more in my desk that we can use, planning to have my wicked way with her in the shower after this.

 _She's going to be so fucking sore later_.

Knowing it is me, only me, that will make her feel this way, has my sadistic animal instincts taking over. I slam inside her once again and fuck her hard.

 _You're mine now, Anastasia Steele! Mine!_

* * *

I arrived early today, I'm fucking anxious and excited all at once, it's unnerving.

I'm in my office waiting for Anastasia to arrive. I've brought along a standard submissive contract with me, with a few edits thrown in, like her being mine during the week at GEH as well as coming to Escala on the weekends. She's already signed an NDA, as all GEH employees are asked to. We'll have to negotiate, and she'll need to list her hard limits, but she will be mine.

I'm completely throwing my, don't fuck the staff, out the window. I've already lost a bit of my control.

Andrea has just left my office after giving me my schedule for the day. I told her to send Anastasia in as soon as she arrives.

It feels as if I've been waiting hours, days, years, instead of the few minutes before my door finally opens and Anastasia Steele enters my office. She looks beautiful in that wrap dress. I want to unwrap her and see if she's without panties today.

 _Focus, Grey!_

She winces in pain as she sits across from me. I smirk, and my dick starts to harden, knowing I'm the cause.

 _I really tore that pussy up yesterday_.

She's waiting, but I can't speak, I'm so nervous she'll deny me.

"I have a proposition for you." I finally say, sliding the submissive contract towards her, along with a pen for her to sign.

 **The End**


End file.
